


Video: I'm Giving You Up - a Johnlock vid

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Series: Felar's JohnLocked Fanvids [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Break Up, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, ao3million
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns from his death and John has moved on.  Sherlock has to deal with with the new person in John's life.  And makes the real ultimate sacrifice for John happiness... a life without John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: I'm Giving You Up - a Johnlock vid

[Link to Youtube](http://youtube.com/XwieKH6AaFo)  
[Link to Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/85969623)


End file.
